


You Will Find Me

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A More Balanced Order, Abraxmione, Changing time, Character Death, Coz where's the fun in a good Lucius Malfoy?, F/M, Good (but not too good) Lucius Malfoy, Good Snape, Implied!Peodophilia, Interhouse Love, Lily forgives Severus, Lord Voldemort is Still Hot, Lumione - Freeform, Matchmaker Hermione, No prophecy, Snily, Torture, Violence, only a little though, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: The war was won!So, why did Hermione feel like she lost?After Lavender dies in her lap after Greyback's attack she catches Mr Malfoy's eye, perhaps unwisely, she follows him whereupon he traps her in Snape's Ingredients Store. Before she has a chance to say anything Lucius explains why she has been lured to that destination.Armed with a time-turner she has the choice to change one thing in recent history. Briefly, she considers going to Merope Gaunt to stop her conceiving Tom Riddle in the first place but she realises that is one change too strong. So, she decides to think closer to her birth... Something to do for her favourite Potions Master.What could be more altruistic than making sure Severus never calls Lily that word in the first place? Only, she is slightly too cautious. What she does instead is some serious damage control! Along the way she meets everyone she knew as lost souls. In her journey she becomes close to Lucius Malfoy. Who is still unwed by the way, something, she finds out that Narcissa is only too pleased about as she has her eyes on Kingsley Shacklebolt.Hermione is about to change the past, but can she do so on her own?





	1. I Fall Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kristeristerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristeristerin/gifts).



> This is a gift for Kristeristerin for the rare pair #lovefest2018
> 
> I hope she enjoys my take on the time turner story x

** I Fall Behind **

 

This chaos was not supposed to have happened. Hermione stood in the centre of the great hall where Nymphadora and Remus were set together, their hands entwined in death. Her eyes swerved towards a corner, there lay Fred Weasley; her first crush, passed on with laughter on his lips and joy in his lifeless eyes. The death of a clown, truly, the death of the greatest trickster known to their generation, offering games and pranks for generations to come. 

Feeling like she was on the outside looking in, Hermione watched numb and emotionless, as if she had no tears in her left to shed. Blinking slowly whilst other bodies were found and strewn along the floor; Creevey, Crabbe, Clearwater, slowly she turned around and there were first year Slytherins – then the handsome face of Adrian Pucey – lying next to the body of a Ravenclaw witch in similar poise to Remus and Tonks. So much for Purity, she thought as tears tried to urge themselves out of her eyes, but she was too dumbstruck by tragedy to even cry. 

She was suddenly reanimated when the torn, broken body of Lavender Brown stirring weakly in her cot, was rushed in by Medi-wizards. Someone to save! Hermione dashed over to the fellow Gryffindor and took her wand out to siphon the fluids, the blood and cleaned the dirt off her old dorm mate and love rival. “Don’t die,” she breathed as tears finally fell from her and landed on the shivering witch’s blue lips. “Lavender, don’t you dare die!”

“Her…” 

“Shh, no talking,” Hermione sighed and tried to be perky through her grief. 

“No…use…sa…sa…” 

“Lavender, come on, you have to stop this,” she said through sobs as her fingers had a tentative hold of her wand. “Please, Lavender, you must allow me to…” 

“Hermione,” she gasped filled with sudden strength to speak her last words. “I cannot,” Lavender’s voice was weak and thick with sorrow. “Hermione…” 

“No, Lavender, what do you want me to do? I shall clean the blood off first, I can heal. I am good. Let me heal you.” 

Lavender’s skin turned grey and her lips were crusted and blue. They had their differences… but this death? No one deserved this death.

“Hermione, it will be all right,” Lavender’s hacking cough had spewed forth blood. “I will die. I will die and that is it. How it should be. I was the prediction…”

“You…” Hermione’s eyes stung as she grasped Lavender’s stiffening hands. “Colin deserved it too? Remus? Tonks? Their baby was meant to be an orphan, was he? What about Fred Weasley was being a twin whose name meant Peaceful Rule make him destined to die before his life got truly started?” 

“What has happened,” Lavender said stiffly, “has some designs.”

“NO!” Hermione shouted bringing the attention of the room onto them. “NO! NONE OF THIS WAS MEANT TO BE. THIS WAS THE DESIGN AND CONSTRUCT OF A SELFISH AND HORRIBLE WIZARD – NOTHING WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF PEOPLE WANTED POWER. What is so bloody great about power?” Hermione collapsed on her knee’s on the floor besides the small, dying, witch. Was Lavender always this fragile? “No, no one deserved this, Lavender, you can live – please, let me save you.”

“No, Hermione I would be nothing but a werewolf and disliked, hated… If I die, I prove myself a Gryffindor.”

“Living is brave too, Lavender and…and I will help you. I will be your carer – please do not die. I will give Ron back to you if it makes it…”

Lavender sighed and laughed. “I wish Ron was my motivation,” the pretty girl sighed, even as she was, splattered in blood and gore. “Please, Hermione,” Lavender gasped. “I want you to know I never despised or hated you.” 

“I know, Lav,” Hermione tried to smile through her tears, trying to make sure that Lavender knew that she was comfortable with the peaceful decision Lavender had courageously made. “Just rest okay.” 

“I feel…” Lavender sighed. “…cold…Hermione, hold my hand – please.” 

Blinking back tears that caused a lump to form in her throat, Hermione cradled Lavender’s head on top of her lap. Casting a warming charm over the girls shivering body. Then, Hermione felt Lavender’s head become hard and her eyes wide but not blinking. Quietly, and courteously, Hermione lowered Lavender’s unstaring gaze and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“This was not supposed to happen,” she said. “This. Was. Not. Supposed. To…” then a shriek stopped Hermione from having a fit. She looked up and saw Parvati trembling with fright at the sight of her best friend already starting to go into rigour mortise, her lively eyes closed and normally plump lips thin and blue, roughened and bloodied over. “Parvati,” Hermione felt immensely guilty for being where Parvati should have been. “I’m sorry, this is…” 

“No,” Parvati said to stop Hermione from leaving. “Hermione, I am sorry for the way I treated you. You would have saved her if you could.” 

“I wish I could have succeeded.” 

“Hermione, she was bitten by Greyback, she stood no chance.” 

“She was bright, lively, infectious,” Hermione’s eyes flooded with tears – she had no family to mourn just the vast casualties in this senseless war. “Everyone here had potential and…and…and…” 

Parvati held her arms open as the girls both sobbed into each other’s arms soothing the other’s hair. Padma had made it to them and joined the hug. Soon, they found themselves in a group hug as all female students joined in using each other as an extra source of comfort. When they all broke apart she glanced up and found Lucius looking at her with a tilt to his head as if he wanted to approach her but was not sure he should do so. She gave a brief nod before walking over to his way. When she was about five feet of him he got up and moved out of the Great Hall. 

Whether that was because he did not wish to be seen speaking to her or that he desired to look dignified in chaos. Hermione followed whatever his reasons, she did not wish to question him. She was far too exhausted for any kind of confrontation. She felt she would give out on the floor. Lucius stopped outside the entrance of Snape’s potions cabinet, checked for charms, found there were none and opened the door, yanking Hermione in with him. The snug space meant that they touched no matter where they sat. 

“I had to get you in a tight spot,” Lucius said. “Somewhere no one will think to look for either of us.” 

“If I looked confused it was not the where but rather the why?”

Hermione was further shocked by Lucius taking her hand in his, he turned it palm upwards whilst his other hand was digging in his pocket. Lucius was acting like he was used to ushering witches into cramped places and gripping their hands. If she was not utterly tired, Hermione would have kneed him in the gonads by now, instead she was letting this awful human trap her. So stupid to allow herself to be in this predicament with Lucius Malfoy. 

“The reason? Miss Granger, I was once entirely charmed by a girl who bore your uncanny resemblance. Since her departure in 1978 she was nowhere to be found. It turned out she found a way forward through time. I was told not to change events until real tragedy had occurred. I had thought to give it to Potter after Cedric’s death, but I had a feeling it was not the right time.” 

“Now is?” she hissed. 

“Contrive a more tragic situation than this Miss Granger, then I will gladly wait.” 

“So, what did my look-a-like say?” 

“You must go back in time, Miss Granger, all this can be prevented. All this senseless waste – this was not my impression of the future as a Death Eater when I joined.” 

“Bad things happen to those…” 

“…who meddle in time, yes, yes, yes – I understand.” 

“So why…?” 

“I did not want this to happen, Miss Granger, not to turn Hogwarts into a slaughterhouse.” 

Hermione glanced at the Time Turner in her palm. “The construct is different.” 

“I do not plan you to go back a few hours, Mis…er, Hermione,” his soft tone caused Hermione to glance up through her lashes, she could not make out the look in his argent eyes, but she knew what the dilation meant. “Look, there is not much time. We are about to be discovered by Potter – but you can change this. Switch something…change one event. Pick wisely,” he said as he leaned down and, to her surprise, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Be careful, Hermione. I want you back in one piece.”

“Why?”

“I have to go,” Lucius sighed as he gazed longingly into her cinnamon eyes, “I wish I could stay.”

Awkwardly they circled around the space before Lucius just picked her up by her waist and popped her on the side behind him then turned around to leave. Hermione blinked as she glanced at the time-turner – she could see decades, dates, even minutes and seconds. This must have taken great power and influence to make – it was nothing short of beautiful, Hermione gulped as she tried to think of a point in history that needed to be changed.

She could go back to Merope Gaunt to dissuade her from making that Love Potion and inform others of her desperate situation, that there were people, _kind_ people willing to help. Before she became excited by the idea she sighed as she remembered hearing Professor Snape’s story. Harry was overwrought by his death, to find out the man was in love with Lily and it was ruined…well… 

Hang on, she chewed her lower lip, get Lily to forgive Snape – bring him further into the light, they can get married and the whole prophecy issue would no longer matter. She thought of all the dead people: Gideon and Fabian Prewett. James and Lily, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, Hedwig, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin, every one of them upstairs who had a chance at a fantastic life cut short by tragedy. Even some of the Death Eaters felt trapped near the end, having to follow the monster into battle even though they did not wish to…all those deaths seemed to etch a new scar into her heart, she’d never forget the distraught gaze on Draco Malfoy’s face when he saw Crabbe die in the miscast fiendfyre.

If there was one death that was preventable, one life that had two roads he walked on diligently, the one she felt deserved the second chance was Severus Snape. Change one event for him and that could mean this entire war could be different. 

“All right,” she squared her shoulders, “I am doing this. I am going back to the OWLS of 1976 where Snape is about to be tortured by the Marauders.” 

With that said the Time Turner began to set. Wait, this one was voice activated? Hermione was pleased that she thought her plans over silently. Suddenly, she bent double as she felt the violent pull of time at her naval and legs. Landing gracelessly on her bum behind the big tree. Hogwarts grounds, the school intact, warm sunny day and, she checked the date with the tempus. _Excellent_ , she thought, _I am right when I want to be_. Carefully, she tucked the time turner in her pocket and sat and waited. Thankfully, she did not have to wait long as students poured out of the building in droves and began picking spots on the grass to play, chat and have fun.

She was somewhat startled to see a golden haired wizard in Ravenclaw robes trying to do something with his wand, it seems he really was an inept wizard, he glanced up and her breath caught in her throat, Gilderoy Lockhart was a child in front of her practising till he was blue in the face. Then another set walked out, clearly sixth years and she gasped at the amount of silver and green in this one. She crept closer to them, keeping behind trees and bushes for if she was discovered then… She stared at the faces of some of the Death Eaters that were wanted. Crabbe and Goyle clearly got their looks from their fathers. She was about to hear more of their private lives, but more people sought out the sun. 

Instantly, Hermione recognised the Marauders and narrowed her eyes at Peter, the hate in her heart for this boy who had friends and betrayed them was visceral and raw. She turned to the shore of the lake and saw a beautiful, petite, red head. She was surrounded by a group of girls eating sandwiches laughing heartily. So, if Lily was there, where was … she did a panoramic search to find Severus, and there he was! Situated a few feet away from where she stood, slumped against the tree – his eyes so close to the pages of the book he was reading, his hair falling in a lank curtain of grease, covering his profile from both sides. It was a pose that Hermione herself had adopted. It was the classic retreat and hide, the only way to be inconspicuous. 

Except, she knew bullies, and they were there between her and Severus. It was too late to warn him – too late to stop them as she had witnessed Sirius nod to James as they turned their attentions to Severus. Her heart seemed to have leapt up into her throat. No, she closed her eyes, what could she do to prevent it. She turned to see Remus, the Prefect badge glinting in the sunlight also just sitting there reading – like Harry said, he was ignoring the situation. Where were the older prefects? What happened to Slytherins taking care of their own? If Mulciber and Avery were as close to Severus as Sirius and Lupin claimed, why was Severus sitting on his own? 

Never did she think she’d loathe Sirius or Lupin, even knowing their tragic deaths, but in this scenario, she absolutely despised them. Not to mention Potter! How could people compare Harry to James so much bothered her immensely. The only thing she could thus see in commonality were glasses, messy hair, and height. In everything else Harry was his own person.

“I’m bored!” Sirius said. “Where’d you get the snitch?”

“Stole it, didn’t I!” Potter said smugly.

Peter laughed and looked up in awe over James prowess with catching the thing. Hermione watched Lupin’s reaction, she was severely disappointed in his lack of regard for school rules and property. She had hoped that she had more time but if she went now she’d be seen by too many people from their own future. She was startled by an ugly shout of: “OI, SNIVELLUS!”

Severus tried to ignore the disrespectful shout. Never had Hermione felt this loathing towards her fellow human beings than in this moment. Once Sirius had bellowed those two words it seemed as if students were flocking to watch the show. She had wanted to prevent any of this from happening. Now she was front row seat in what could only be described as the magical equivalent of a gladiatorial contest against an unwilling slave. No wonder Severus despised Gryffindors. Remus Lupin sat there in his own bubble, not even attempting to stop his friends from hurting someone as vulnerable as he was.

It was when she saw Severus being hung upside down, his dirty underwear flashing for all to see, that someone finally noticed what was going on. The red head from earlier, Lily. How could Potter even be flirting whilst he was tormenting Severus for the gloating, bloodthirsty, crowd stunned her! He really was full of himself if he thought this was a way to impress a girl, and she thought Ron had the emotional range of a teaspoon. She knew he changed somewhere along the way but, from this disgusting display, Hermione could barely believe it. 

Then came the awful words, the ones that would condemn Severus for life. Words that were forced through violent bullying, the appalling appellation that was the by-word for racism in the wizarding world. It was car crash viewing! Awful, but unable to turn her gaze away from nor her ears to stop listening to. 

“You’re lucky Evans was here to help you, Snivellus!” Potter sneered. 

No, Hermione closed her eyes, do not say it. Severus – do not… “I don’t need help from stupid _mudbloods_ like her!” 

Hermione inwardly groaned. How to Lose A Friend In One Easy Step. She watched Lily’s expression take on hurt, anger, and lost pride, her green eyes glinted with disgust as she stalked off with her own parting shot: “Fine then, I won’t help you, _Snivellus_!” 

Lily was striding away from the scene, her chin high in the air, as she arrogantly walked towards Hermione. She had her wand out and hissed a stupefy, then a lifting charm took care of the rest – Hermione carried Lily further into the shadows of the Forbidden Forest. 

“Rennervate,” she said, Lily blinked and stared around her before stopping at Hermione’s crouched form. 

“Who are you?” Lily asked. 

“Hmm,” Hermione said, “Need to Know basis, I am afraid.” 

“Why did you kidnap me?”

“I haven’t,” Hermione said. “I am here to try and talk some sense into you.” 

“Forgive me from not trusting a stranger,” Lily said stiffly as she raised herself from the ground and stood back straight against the tree. “Trust begets trust.” 

“You would think would you not?” Hermione tilted her head. “Then again I am not the one about to throw years of friendship away on one word said from anger.” 

“You’re clearly a supremacist.” 

Hermione laughed mirthlessly. “Oh, I am far from that. I am a Muggleborn. I am a Gryffindor. I will tell you, I am from the future. I know what is going to happen. Later on, Severus Snape will spend the entire night camping outside the Gryffindor Common Room. An area where he is most likely to be attacked due to what he called you, though he will brave any repercussions. He will likely beg your forgiveness, you won’t and tell him to leave you alone. He does. When he does he is emotionally open for people in Slytherin to begin moulding him to be a Death Eater.”

Lily scoffed and turned her face away: “Look, future girl, say I believe you – why are you here beseeching for a Death Eater?” 

“Because he is not a Death Eater,” Hermione said to the teen who now may never be her friends mother. “He is a teenage _boy_ – I am friends with two teenage boys – they say awful things and do stupid things,” she pocketed her wand still keeping her gaze on the stroppy girl in front of her. “One of my teenage friends ruined the only time I had ever felt beautiful in my entire life but, eventually, he said sorry and I forgave him.” 

“I have constantly made excuses for his behave…” 

“Made excuses?” Hermione said coldly, narrowing her eyes. “That is not a phrase I expected to hear from a friend – friends do not ‘make excuses’ – friends forgive!” 

“If you are Muggleborn you should know…”

“All I know is that, one time, when someone calls me Mudblood, Severus practically yelled at the historic figure and ticked him off – All I am aware of is that this time was the only time. Because you do not forgive him, he lives an awful life.” 

“How can I believe you?” Lily asked also narrowing her eyes and glaring distrustfully at the girl. “Why are you so insistent?”

Hermione rushed her hands through her hair, getting her fingers trapped in the process, she winced as she tried to free her digits from her untamed follicles – it was now when Lily finally took the time to observe the girl in front of her. She was certainly wearing some odd clothes. She was covered in mud and blood, she was bruised, and her eyes were red from crying.

“So, what does happen then, future girl?” Lily enquired gently. “Please?”

Hermione had allowed herself to relax against her own tree. “So much suffering,” she responded as her tears shone in her eyes, “before I came here I cradled a girl who has not been born yet die in my lap. Before that I watched Remus and his wife die.” This statement was what finally brought Lily to Hermione’s side, “his wife was murdered by her own Aunt. I have watched Sirius die before my eyes. I have seen so many children as yet unknown die,” whatever was left of her self-control evaporated as she remembered Fred and burst into violent sobs. “ _Please_ , Lily, forgive Severus. Allow him further into your heart. Make him choose the light – you’re stubborn. You have that power to help him see where he is going and to change direction.” 

“I don’t know if I can,” Lily murmured. “His friends are…”

“I did not see any other friends, all I saw were a pack of wolves torturing the rabbit.”

Lily sighed and closed her eyes: “I am going to need more proof if I am going to let him near me again.”

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, she groaned a little as she began thinking about how to get to the Headmaster’s office without arousing suspicion. “I can speak French,” Hermione declared. “Or you could make me temporarily mute so if asked questions you could say I was found, hell I have been through the wars, literally, but to make certain I cannot reply…”

“For what?”

“Headmaster Dumbledore will need to be in the know,” she sighed. “Memories cannot be faked, they interact badly with a pensive due to the runic charms etched on them to show only the truth.”            

“I know that much,” Lily said. “Why do…”

“Because Headmaster Dumbledore is going to find out I am here one way or another, so it is best you go along with my lie.” 

“All so I can apologise to _him_.” 

“Remember what made him wonderful to you in the first place,” Hermione said coldly. “That is what I do when my friends mess up. I also remind myself of when I have messed up and had to say sorry to them,” Hermione stood up and brushed the leaves off her jeans and jumper – ignoring the twigs and leaves entwined in her hair. “So, are you going to help me?” 

Lily tilted her head to her side; reminding Hermione of a squirrel checking the nuts in Willy Wonka, before Lily stood up and also got rid of the forest debris off her person. She held her hand out, Hermione tentatively touched Lily’s and as they shook both felt tingles of magic take over.

“WHAT WAS THAT?” Lily yelled.

“I have no idea,” Hermione blinked also feeling uncomfortable, in truth she had a lot of answers to this, but she was not sure if she should share them with a girl who was not exactly in a position of trust. “All right,” Hermione sighed, “just keep my clothes the way they are.  A different style would add verisimilitude.” 

“Ugh, Severus uses long words like that too, you’d get along like a house on fire.” 

Hermione took note of Lily’s reaction to her sarcastic snort and sardonic eye-rolling, along with a little blush: “Actually, he does not like me, calls me an insufferable-know-it-all.” 

She realised that mentioning that Severus death was not the way forward. Hermione did not wish to guilt Lily into forgiving Snape yet. Once they were righted Lily nodded once to Hermione to make certain that the other girl knew she was about to be hexed. 

“Before I hex you, why did you blush when I thought you two would be good friends?”

“At 16 I had a bit of a crush on him,” Hermione answered. 

Lily laughed: “I bet that would have fed his ego. I take it then he does not become a Death Eater?” 

Hermione fidgeted whilst trying to think of suitable answers: “He does, and he does not.” Lily shook her head trying to think that one through. “Look, whatever side he first chose, Albus Dumbledore trusted him – and that is good enough for me.” 

“Past tense?”

“Just do what Severus probably wished he could do to me,” Hermione sighed with frustration. All the things she’d heard about Lily was that she was friendly and warm seemed to be told through the haze of happy memories. She knew she caught the witch in a bad moment but right now she was behaving more like Harry. “All the answers lay in my memories. So, can you mute me now!”

The other girl rolled her eyes again and performed the spell: “Facere mutum spectatorem Ad Hanc personam quia iam satis est enim, Clanculum Quod astuti et[i],” and Hermione was completely mute.

Lily took Hermione’s hand and began leading her out of the Forbidden Forest, into the grassy play area where the ruckus had stopped. There was no sign of Severus Snape, fortunately, Hermione wanted to be in and out. The less people who knew she was here the better. An older Gryffindor Prefect rushed up to Lily, Hermione could not believe it. She was face to face with Alice Longbottom! Her mental capabilities still intact, her eyes wide with joy and something glinted on her finger.

“Frank’s proposed!” Alice squealed almost jumping up and down on her feet. “He just knelt on one knee and _proposed_. Can you believe it? Frank wants me to be his wife!” 

“I believe it,” Lily said warmly. It was then that Alice’s eyes landed on the dishevelled Hermione. 

“Oh, you poor thing, you look half-starved and beaten,” Hermione basked in Alice’s comforting hug. “What’s your story?” 

“I do not know her story,” Lily sighed. “I found her in the Forbidden Forest after Se…he called me that word.” 

“I am sorry for that,” Alice sighed. “I would have helped but short of hexing fifty people I could not get by.” 

“It is all right,” Lily sighed. “The girl is a witch that is all I know. She cannot speak.” Alice’s kind eyes, _Neville’s_ eyes – Hermione thought, were wide with compassion and warmth. She carefully drew Hermione into a further hug and rubbed her back.

“Madame Pomfrey,” Alice said. 

“No, she wrote in mud she’d like to see the Headmaster.” 

“Okay,” Alice said, “that’s bizarre because he found me and told me to tell you that he invites you to the office Lily. You and whomever you’re with.”

Hermione gave a ‘I told you so,’ look towards Lily, the red head returned with a sheepish smile and coy shrug of the shoulders. Alice entwined her hands in Hermione’s, helping her up the stairs, normally Hermione would have hated to be seen as weak, but it was helping her get to Dumbledore without arousing wild speculation.   

When they had reached the landing after the first flight of stairs they came across two rather elegant gentlemen. One older than the other but no less dignified. Hermione recognised the long blond locks from anywhere.

“Lucius, step aside, you do not wish the riff-raff to touch you now, do you?”

“Absolutely not, father,” Lucius said haughtily putting Hermione in mind of Draco. Alice and Lily just glared at the Malfoy men, but Hermione gazed at Lucius porcelain features, long silken locks, and the start of the confident poise she was used to seeing in him. In turn, Lucius found himself fascinated by the girl in the middle. She of tawny eyes and wild features. “Who is your friend, Miss Evans?”

“I found her out in the Forbidden Forest, tortured to the point of not being able to speak. She communicated a wish to see Dumbledore – more than likely to seek sanctuary at Hogwarts.”

Hermione found herself mesmerised by the younger Lucius, she had always found him compelling, but she could not take her eyes off him neither could he from hers. He was not as filled out; apparently, he took time to build up his muscular structure in the eighties, but now he was as lithe as Draco. A seekers build if ever she saw one. The older gentleman tapped Lucius on the shoulder with the familiar snake cane that Hermione was used to associating with Lucius. It was clear it was a family heirloom. The other girls were now chivying Hermione along, the spell was broken, and they moved up the other staircase. They were guiding the trio to Dumbledore’s office so the girls did not have to do much walking. 

When moments had passed they heard the sound of feet coming from behind the trio, and the girls turned around to see Lucius Malfoy running after them. Hermione furrowed her brow. The other girls stiffened. This was a complication she could ill-afford. The arrogant wizard elbowed Alice out of the way.

“I shall escort her to the Headmaster, Miss Flowers,” Lucius said taking the strange girls elbow. “Miss Evans, you may leave her with me.” 

“No, I am bloody well not!” Lily exclaimed, “I was the one she asked to take her to Dumbledore, and he knows I am escorting her.”

It was now she wished that she could speak for she would have agreed with Alice and Lily. She did not wish to be near Lucius. _Then again_ , she ruminated over the pro’s and con’s of having Lucius with her now, _it was Lucius fault she was here_. _He_ was the one who gave her the specialised time-turner. _He_ was the one who gave her a choice to change something in history to prevent the grim future ahead. Hermione turned to Lily and shrugged her shoulders, pointing between her, Lily and Lucius. She felt absolutely horrid to exclude Alice. Alice, who would not be mentally stable in a few short years’ time. Alice, who would never know what her son was going to do in the future. The beautiful boy who she felt protective and motherly for. _No_ , she sighed, she _had_ to include Alice, it was her future just as much as Lily’s and Lucius’. 

What she did to convey she required the three of them was take one hand of each of them and made sure they held on for a minute. She then stood in the space between the three and pointed to all of them. The three oddly grouped people swapped confused glances at each other, as they stood in a semi-circle, with her in the middle.

“You are saying you want all three of us to be with you?” Alice asked.

Hermione nodded with a relieved look on her face. Lucius quickly took his hand away from Alice and Lily’s whilst he then put Hermione’s hand in his. “It is my pleasure to escort such a beguiling young witch,” he smirked.

Hermione was almost flattered. Here she was in tatters, covered in mud, other people’s blood and forest debris, but Lucius Malfoy seemed to be genuinely charmed by her. Surely this cannot be the same man who treated her and her parents so disdainfully in Flourish and Blotts? A man so intent on disgracing Arthur that he was prepared to kill his youngest child? 

Behind them Alice mouthed something rude to Lily that made her snigger. Somehow, with Lucius in tow the stairs seem to have quickened their turns. Without too much effort the foursome were outside the Headmaster’s door. 

“New one I see,” he said. “Could have cleaned her up a bit!” he sneered at Hermione. “Cat got your tongue, I see!”

“Hold your own you disgusting piece of enchanted stone,” Lucius snarled. “This poor witch has been through enough – leave her be and let us in you cretin.”

“Password, you arrogant piece of dust!” 

“What is his current favourite, Lily?” 

“Um…Ice Mice.” 

“No, Sherbet Lemons?” 

“Smarties?”

“Jelly Babies?”

“Liquorice Wands?” 

“Ugh,” Lily exclaimed with disgust. The Headmaster’s penchant for sweets was what allowed for irregular and unannounced changes of password. “Skittles!” 

“Enter!”

“SKITTLES?” Alice bellowed once they were on the spiral passageway that moved them up to the actual office.

“Why do you want to be here, Malfoy?” Lily questioned sternly.

“Something is telling me I am needed, and this poor witch will need a strong wizard to help her through.” 

“You are only gallant when you think you are going to get…” they had reached the office door that was already open. Warm inviting light flooded the threshold and stopped Lily’s probably unladylike vulgarity to pass through her lips. Lucius confidently led the three girls into the office. Lily glanced at Hermione, silently asking through her eyes, if now was the time to lift the spell. To this, Hermione shook her head and indicated her watch on her left wrist. Not the time, then. Hermione could tell by Lily’s stance that she was tired of being Hermione’s mouthpiece when she was here to supposedly make her forgive Severus. Something which Lily was not prepared to do without further proof. 

“Mr Malfoy and three charming women,” Albus said from behind his desk, steepling his fingers, tapping them against his upper lip. Hermione was overcome with tears at the sight of an alive Dumbledore she forgot herself and dashed around the desk and threw her arms around him sobbing over his shoulder. Lucius glared at the sight of this intriguingly powerful witch hug the ancient old poof. “What was that for child?” Dumbledore laughed.

Hermione looked over Dumbledore’s shoulder to where a dumbstruck Lily stood and nodded. Softly, Lily whispered: “Finite Incantatem,” Hermione found she still could not talk. Lily shrugged her shoulders as if to say sorry.

“Allow me,” Lucius said stepping between Lily and Hermione, so the latter’s interest was focused solely on him. “ _Homo enim est error iste est unmute_[i],” Lucius voice sang the spell and he caressed each word as if they were former paramours and Hermione found herself squeezing her thighs together. She flushed as she realised that she had shamelessly shown such visceral interest in her enemy in front of her Headmaster. “There, now I may finally hear your voice.”

Hermione coughed, Alice was there immediately with a glass of water, as she gulped she realised she missed this important liquid more than she cared to admit.

“Now, I might have a reason as to what a stranger wants in my office.”  

“Your pensive, Headmaster.”  

“Your name, child?”

“Um, I suppose…” she squared her shoulders prepared to watch the interest die in Lucius molten gaze. “My name is Hermione Jean Granger,” she kept her gaze on Lucius, but the interest had not died. Either he was slow, or he was too stunned to speak. Whatever the reason, she found herself weirdly happy that he had not stormed out of the room in disgust. “I am from the future. I have not even been conceived yet, and I am eighteen years old.”  

Lucius looked her up and down and still thought she was beautiful. He may be betrothed to Narcissa Black but that does not mean he could not look. Besides, he had yet to sign the papers because once he did, his playboy days are over and here was this compelling specimen right here for the taking. Hermione was beginning to see why he kissed and touched her in the cupboard. It was quite an ego boost to be able to stamp an impression of yourself into someone of Lucius Malfoy’s stature and station.  

“Any proof you can use to back this wild claim up?” Albus asked. Hermione nodded. Thankfully, she still had her beaded bag with her and she opened it wide. “ _Accio_ Daily Prophet August 1997,” she mumbled. Immediately the copy she had carried around to analyse Snape’s body language in the photo, sprang into life and in her hand. “Here, read.”

Albus adjusted his half-moon glasses and read the article silently. Rustling the paper whenever the pages flopped, he soothed them away and continued absorbing the words of the future, muttering ‘my my,’ at intervals, and ‘oh dear,’ and the one that caught Lily’s ear especially was: ‘poor dear Severus!’  

“I am sorry Headmaster,” Hermione bowed her head low. “I am also offering to give pensive evidence and truth serum to be believed.”  

“Only the Pensive will do,” the Headmaster said as he got out of his seat to the little cupboard where he kept it. “Do you know how to remove your memories, Miss Granger?” 

“No, sir,” Hermione said respecting his position of authority over hers. “I did not get that far.”

“I see, well I can remove them for you if you’d like?” Eagerly, Hermione nodded. She had worked out how to control her memories to come – so she just chose the ones involving Severus and what Harry said. Considering Lucius’ presence, she also decided to include Slytherins fighting for the school and against their families. Zooming in on the dead first years in the Great Hall to open Lucius compassionate side. Dumbledore proceeded to take them out, one-by-one, depositing them in the pensive. “Come here Alice, Lily and Lucius – I have a feeling you may need to see these along with us.”  

Lily was cautious about this. Surely, entering private thoughts even like this was nothing short of mind rape. Still, if this was the preferred method other than Veritaserum she would go along with it. Alice, however, bounded up to the thing swinging her arms and stood there grinning at being able to experience this for the first of many times, but much more excitingly this was going to be the only time that held key points of the future almost twenty years from now. Lucius simply looked bored, as if delving into a stone bowl that was swarming with blue tinged memories, wriggling and writhing to be the first one viewed; was a mild inconvenience.   

“In for a penny in for a pound as my gran likes to say,” Lily said.  

With a playful twinkle in her eyes, she took in a deep breath, closed her eyes and placed her head in the bowl of life yet to be, causing Alice to giggle. The recently engaged witch remained composed as she elegantly bent down at the waist and placed her face carefully in the future. The other three watched as the enthusiastic girls become stiff in body. Lucius rolled his eyes and proceeded to place his head without any quips or nerves. It was as if he did this sort of thing every day of his life. Perhaps viewing strange witches memories was all in a day’s work for the aristocrat. She closely observed Dumbledore, whose eyes were not twinkling as he contemplated her, and her mannerisms. 

Knowing her as little as he did still made him trust her. Why would she print something so heinously evil? No, she seemed too honest to write scornful lies against someone she barely understood. He inclined his head a little before following suit. Hermione was definitely now the one outside looking in. With a deep breath, Hermione decided not to be that person. So, she swallowed her pride and followed the others in.

The first scene that they were forced to watch was horrific beyond words and Lily’s cry of anguish truly would haunt the other four for the rest of their lives. For the scene that wriggled to the top was the one that Hermione wished to protect Lily of the most.   

They had all stepped in at the point where Nagini had struck Severus Snape with her gleaming, poisonous teeth glinting off the dusty window frame. She had watched him die for the cause for a second time and she loathed it more now than she did then. When the blood began to seep down his throat Hermione turned around to hide her face in the nearest pair of arms.   

“There, there, we can make it all better, no tears now,” to her embarrassment she was being comforted by Lucius Malfoy. “Severus does not have to die.”  

“Of course not, little one,” Alice declared warmly, rushing up to her new friend. “What an awful way to die.”  

Soon the scene shifted, and it was Malfoy Manor – Bellatrix was there, it certainly explained how she got his future sister-in-law’s wand. The girl was magnificent under torture lying there getting Crucio’d time and time again.   

“No, I haven’t been in your vault!” 

“LIAR!” Bellatrix screeched as she aimed another Crucio Hermione’s way causing the girl to spasm, sweat, gasp and…  

Then they suddenly found themselves in St Mungo’s where an embarrassed Neville was with his domineering grandma.   

They all turned around as Alice chillingly screamed. Her skin looking deathly white. They all followed memory Hermione as she peered into the room. As Alice suspected, there _she_ was sitting in bed; covered in empty sweet wrappers. A string of drool exited from the corners of her slack mouth. They all turned to her companion. Her dearest Frank was laying there, twiddling his thumbs clearly not recognising his own mother.

“H-hello mum,” the boy said clasping Alice’s hand, “I I I am er, h-happy a-and m-making new friends. There’s this girl, Hermione, she’s so sweet mum – I wish that,” he ran his hands through his hair. Hermione must have been more observant than she originally thought. “I wish that I was good enough for her,” he blushed as he was about to make a gut-wrenching confession. “I have a crush on Hermione Granger, mum, she is so beautiful…”   

There the memory faded and when Hermione could see where the bowl had taken them this time she was filled with utter dread…and she was right to fear this one because, somehow a pre-Hogwarts experience had been thrown into the mix. _Please_ , she begged, _please let it not be that one. I do not want_ … 

The pensive disobeyed and they were all now in a pretty lilac bedroom. Child Hermione was feeding her toy rabbit some pretend magic cake to make him feel better, when, all of a sudden – a man darkened her door way.  

“Now, my little angel,” the man said. Child Hermione’s eyes were big, wide as galleons, with fear and everyone noticed she was dressed in a pink tutu with darker pink sequins dotted about the thin gauze fabric. “Shall we play our sausage…”  

With that everyone was pulled out of the pensive and the first thing Hermione did was slump in a nearby chair wheezing and shaking. She was too shocked, therefore Hermione just allowed everyone else talk and argue over her stunned head. The only person who showed empathy towards her was, to her astonishment, Lucius Malfoy. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

“By Salazar, you are trembling, here have my cloak.”  

Shyly Hermione affirmed the need for his outer cloak – swiftly, elegantly, Lucius pulled his cloak off and wrapped it around her shoulders. Mechanically, she curled her fingers around the silk trimming, as she drew it in tightly around her arms. When she thought no one was looking she surreptitiously breathed in the scent: Freshly mown cut grass, and the smell of summer rain after a hot day, there was also mint and the ancient leather of bound books – it was magical, and she adored his courtly gestures.

“Want to talk to about it?” he enquired, his eyes had softened, and his lips were parted ever so temptingly kissably wide. She gulped down her desire at the sight of his lower lip glistening. The reflection of the golden fire flickering and rising in the centre of his argent eyes did not help matters much. Gods forgive her because he was beautiful. “What that man was about to do, is he the reason…”  

Slowly Hermione shuffled on her seat and tears gathered and fell from her eyes as they fell on Lucius fingers as he was stroking her face in an effort to calm her down. Something like humanity stirred in Lucius beating heart, as he watched this vessel of beauty break down in uncontrollable sobs.  

For once in her life Hermione did not know what to do, she was certain she looked like she took a stroll in hell only to find herself under too much heat. Only to be forced to turn back by the Devil himself because he was having too much fun playing with her. Then, when he grew bored, he flicked her back to Earth. Lucius could not conceive of his child going through the tragedies that this witch had suffered and, seemingly, she had done so under his own hand.  

“If it was not for my powers,” she confessed in a small voice, “I would have died that night – I am sure of it,” she whispered. “But what can only be described as my Guardian Angel came to me and saved me…”  

Lucius swore on his heart that he would be the saviour of one Hermione Granger. He had no idea why she had to just look at him to make his heart beat fast, hammering so hard it felt as if the organ was bruising his chest. How she had captivated him after such a short period of time, he did not care. All he knew was that this girl needed him like he would likely depend on her.  

“Is it all right if Lily, Alice and Lucius finish looking at the rest, Miss Granger?” Dumbledore asked, concern shone in his eyes for the strange girl in his office. “You look exhausted and any more pensive magic is likely to cause harm.”                                                         

Hermione did not have time to answer, as she had blacked out!


	2. I Will Catch You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the viewing of Hermione's memories via Dumbledore's Penseive. 
> 
> Lucius concocts a plan of seduction.
> 
> Severus has no clue what is going on...
> 
> Just another trip into the Headmaster's Office under Albus tenure then, eh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fancast for Lily is Karen Gillan, Young Alan Rickman for Severus Snape, Nick Rhodes is young Lucius Malfoy, and Richard Harris is Albus Dumbledore (because he was red headed in rl and he was awesome - shame we missed out on the really cool stuff with his Dumbledore!) Wispy can be voiced by anyone but I think of her as Jane Horrocks. 
> 
> Please forgive the errors as I have no beta or alpha but I went through this several times and read aloud several times. 
> 
> Also there are long paragraphs in this chapter. Hermione had a lot she wanted to say to a lot of people. I tried to separate as much as I could without losing flow.
> 
> MACHA and DANU are Celtic Goddesses. Major butt kickers if ever I read them. A lot of people uses the Roman or Greek gods but I decided to stick to home roots, and looked up Celtic Gods and Goddesses and found these two awesome maidens.

** I Will Catch You **

****

Both Lily and Alice were inconsolable after viewing Hermione’s memories. Hermione had tried incredibly hard to hide the ones that showed Harry, but the ones that did manage to burst forth upset Lily. She was heartbroken as she examined the features of the son she would never know. The two teens watched in horror as they saw what sort of chaos their children and this mysterious young woman had gone through.

The girls were enraged when they witnessed a red-haired boy running off to leave Hermione and Lily’s boy, (who else could it be?) with bright luminescent eyes. A generous width between them, conveyed a person who was open and kind. The same pair of eyes that were lowered in anger and sadness, tears caused them to sparkle a shining deep emerald green. Alice could say she had only seen a pair on one other person. Lily reached out to tenderly stroke her boy’s jaw, but her hand met insubstantial mist. She watched aghast as this boy went to his death. Tears blurred their vision as they witnessed the young witch run and throw her arms around the determined young man. Their hearts hurt when they witnessed his stubborn jaw set, the conviction in his eyes as he made the firm resolve to greet death as an old friend. The brave witch hugged the equally courageous young man tightly to her body, scrunching fistfuls of dirty material in her equally sodden hands; trembling with the grievous knowledge that she knew that this may be the last time she would see her friend.

Out in the real-world Hermione’s visible distress was calmly, and tenderly, being consoled by a highly attentive Lucius. Utilising the luxurious single chair in which he was successful in his subtle attempt to sinuously glide into, and with a languorous sweep of his graceful arms, he'd settled a shivering Hermione in his lap. He did not care that he was wearing his finest Chinese silk robes: or that the combination of tears, snot, mud and, (hopefully); other peoples blood, was marking them. His large hands encircling her tiny frame, his ostentatious rings snagging in her rumpled and knotted hair. She’d not cared that the ridges of the jewels liberated several strands at one go. It only proved her hardship, that she was truly on the run. As a possessor of a man with a lovely mane, he mourned the fact that in her recent life, she was forced to neglect her own well-being to that extent. His silken tones was starting to soothe the witch's trembling nerves. 

There was no doubt in his mind that she was coming back to Malfoy Manor with him. Her stories may enlighten the dull evening ahead. He did not relish having to pay court to the sickly Miss Consumptia Haggard, especially now with a pocket-sized damsel in distress quivering in his lap. Let it not be denied that he can flatter, honesty may not be part of his make-up, but he would scorn and jeer at anyone who called him a plain dealing villain. There was nothing simple about being what some termed as evil, he tended to prefer to think of it as ‘exploring all options’; however, the amount of spinster witches Abraxas forced his son to ‘entertain’ just to gain funds and treasures for the Dark Lords cause, aggravated Lucius. 

All because he was not interested in marriage, especially to Bella's younger sister. Narcissa was a non-personality only suited to schedule galas, tea parties, and charity events. He also did not relish a son born from the Black family tree. The Blacks were infamously crazy, every inch perfect models for the Bedlam Belles and Mad House Hunks Calendars for those of cracked aura’s, only to be found in the seediest bookshops and dark arts centres across UK and mainland Europe.

“You will be fine,” he whispered in her ear. “Something tells me that we Malfoy's need you, my little Nymph.”

Hours later when Alice, Lily, and Albus were fully informed of the events 20 years from now the girls tearfully hugged each other whilst Albus sat in his chair once more calculating what he could do with the information presented him. Moments later all three of them stared at the little witch curled peacefully on Lucius lap, her muscular agony and lack of sleep had caught up to her. A small smile graced her mouth as she slept on feeling content and assured. Lucius was drowsy by the pensive, solemn, and serious silence that had descended upon the odd quintet.

The Headmaster clicked his fingers and the gloom had been broken by a crack as harsh as lightening – a well-kept house-elf had apparated to the office blinking at all the people she would service and practically bobbed up and down with anticipatory joy.

“Wispy has answered,” she said, her galleon sized eyes widened and sparkled with happiness. “Wispy is honoured to be servings the Headmaster and the Heir to the Noble House of Malfoy. What can Wispy be doing for such eminent Wizards?” 

Hermione stirred from her semi-incumbent state and looked at the prettiest house-elf she had ever seen, her pink gingham tea towel was clean and well looked after. A slow tear crawled down her face and she rushed off Lucius lap to the little creature and picked her up in a fierce tight hug. This was neither seen nor heard of – even Lily, who prided herself on her compassionate nature – never hugged a house-elf the way the future girl did. Lucius sat back in the chair stroking his chin and jaw thoughtfully at the odd display the girl was performing in front of him. Wispy awkwardly patted Hermione on the shoulder.

“What can Wispy do to make Miss happy?”

Hermione hugged the sweet little thing until she was calm and gently set Wispy down on the floor: “I apologise, Wispy,” her words were stuttered due to the emotional roller-coaster ride she’d been on since she was 16. “Five mugs of hot chocolate topped with double cream and marshmallows, and...” she glanced at Lily and nodded. “Severus Snape of Slytherin please Wispy. Do make sure you fix yourself a hot chocolate too,” this was not the time, nor the place, to discuss the Protection of House-Elf Equality and Welfare (P.H.E.W) – She renamed her campaign whilst on the run. “My name is Hermione Granger, Wispy, and I think you belong to an admirable sentient _magical_ breed.” 

“Thank you, Miss,” Wispy said with tears pooling in her clear blue eyes, “I will fulfil your orders,” with that Wispy clicked her fingers and, in a blink of an eye, she had exited the Headmaster’s office.

“I feel it my place to explain to you, Miss Granger,” Lucius sighed, his face showing exactly the same expression of superior disdain she’d associated with him from her first meeting with him in Flourish and Blotts. “We do not hug house-elves, neither do we say please nor order them to make something for themselves to eat and drink.” 

“Why not do all those things?” her eyes sparked, like lightening flashing through her soul had visualised in the centre of the iris, “they are living, breathing, they work bloody hard for little reward. How would you like to be told to iron your hands if you had just spilled a little milk on the floor? What good does it do your servants,” she hissed the word out, “to be severely incapacitated and malnourished?” 

She watched with perverse joy at the comical sight of Lucius mouth unattractively dropping open at her passionate defence, the shock of her defiance made him move his mouth up and down in imitation of a bemused codfish. He’d best be careful, as this new witch in his life had flummoxed him completely, there was no doubting her logic at all. Slowly, she turned to gaze at the others. Alice looked like she was squirming in her seat as she thought deeply on how she had also taken the little creatures for granted. Lily actually stood up straight clapping enthusiastically agreeing with Hermione’s points completely. The Headmaster leaned back in his chair stroking his luxurious beard that was peppered with auburn streaks amongst the silver, frowning in contemplation at what Miss Granger pointed out as one of the major magical societal flaws. 

“It takes little effort to say please and thank you to other creatures,” Lily agreed. “What we do to those we take for...” her words were masked by Wispy’s entrance with a large tray of cheese on toast and hot chocolates done to order but a small tumbler of Baileys was also present for the headmaster as the tiny elf concluded the fifth hot chocolate was to be for Severus Snape. “... granted!” she finished rather lamely. 

The sight of her former Professor now younger than her: skinny, gangling, awkward, and gauche, but _alive_ – oh so alive -  was such a relief to Hermione that she rushed towards him and threw her arms around his neck breathing him in, already the scent of potions clung to his robes and she cried. Heaving giant sobs over his shoulder in a rush of grief that she was so far denied the time to take part in. To say the teen boy was startled would be an underestimation of shock. Severus was aware of his looks, that he was definitely not the most affectionate of men, certainly not one who was in the habit of having strange young girls cry on his shoulder.

Beetle black eyes fixed on Lucius who rolled his own with exasperation. Inspiration struck when he gazed at Lily who now intriguingly was looking somewhat jealous at the sight of another witch in Severus’ arms. Tutting inwardly, Lucius strode towards Lily and wrapped his arms around the stunned (and stunning) red head. Awkwardly, Snape wrapped his long thin arms around the strange, half-starved, sobbing witch that had inexplicably flung herself at him. Once Lucius had shown Severus how to comfort upset witches, he let go. Once she was free, Lily had quickly made her way over to Alice and put herself beyond the blonds grasp, it felt a little too intimate for her liking. She was still embarrassed by her crush on the older wizard when they first came to Hogwarts, something he became ultra-aware of and took great pains to taunt her with whilst being perfectly amiable with Severus at the same time, needless to say Lily’s foolish crush died by Christmas of that first year.

Severus kept his arms around the stranger soothing down her matted hair. His curious eyes slowly examined the other two girls in the room and was startled when he reached Lily. His (former) friend had her lips pursed, arms crossed, and a fire in her own emerald eyes. Eyes that narrowed at the sight of him. Not that he blamed her, then her eyes flickered over where his hands were ... He had to be mistaken, surely that was not jealousy in his former friend’s eyes? Former was right, there was no way she was going to accept his apology after he had called her that word.

Enough was enough, as far as Lily was concerned, she stormed up to the pair and tapped Hermione on the shoulder, but the girl continued to cling onto Severus for dear life. Lily locked eyes with Lucius who nodded with a minute tilt of his head – he understood well. Miss Evans was somewhat possessive over Severus, he would like to know what a sylphic _nymph_ that was Lily Evans saw in such a dark _imp_ that was Severus Snape? Not that he could fault Lily for her irrational petty poisonous glare at the way Severus was still gripping onto Hermione. Why had he yet to throw the attractive petit witch away from his person the way he would do anyone else who’d dared approach without permission, rankled on Lucius pride.

Not only was his ego chipped by the fact that Hermione was not clinging onto _him_ he also felt something sting inside his own heart at the sight of the enigmatic witch in the arms of his young, shocked friend. It was clear this witch cared a lot for Severus. He could not fault her for taste he supposed. Lily was another matter entirely, her arms were crossed against her chest, her lower lip jutted out in a minor pout and her stark green eyes narrowed to snake like slits – Lucius could also see her fingers drumming on her elbows. 3 2 1 – There it was, the inevitable low growl. _Hmm_ , Lucius thought, _what will this lead to_?

Lucius was as red-blooded as the next man, so the promise of a girl-on-girl fight caused his silver eyes to gleam with anticipation. Hermione’s clutch on Severus lapels was so tight, her knuckles were turning white. When Hermione realised the firm hold she’d had on Severus she blushed deeply, lowering her eyelids in a shy gesture accompanied by an artless tiny smile as she slowly loosened her grip. Eventually she managed to turn around though she made sure she was still in the saturnine wizard’s arms. Both Lily and Lucius scowled at Hermione being sure to keep herself firmly locked in Severus now confident embrace.

“You brought me here to make up wi’ Severus,” Lily said, her sharp Mancunian tone bought to the fore, matched her pointed glare. “I cannot do so if thou are hogging him.” 

“No!” she exclaimed sharply, her eyes incandescent with protective rage. “You’ll use him, all of you will use him. I won’t let you! He is too brilliant to be used as an emotional crutch,” this comment was specifically aimed at Lily. “Or to further one’s own aims!” her ire aimed completely at Lucius who blinked rapidly in startlement that she somehow had a grasp on their relationship so soon after they met. What exactly happened to her in the future? “Or to guilt trip,” she glared at Dumbledore fire almost spitting from her core. It was interesting that nothing was said of _Alice’s_ treatment of Severus. 

Everyone took huge steps back who could when they noticed a strange blue flame encompass her and Severus. All watched agog as Hermione’s magic continued to protect Severus with all its might. The bluebell flame barrier was enough to even hold Dumbledore at bay. Intense heat burned through the office, singeing Dumbledore’s silky beard and making the other three sweat profusely.     

The only two who weren’t affected was Hermione and Severus who was shocked into silence by the fierce mother bear attitude exhibited by this angry, dirty, ruffian. He could not help but think of her as the Celtic goddess Macha in all her warrior glory – he was genuinely scared but impressed by her animalistic snarl as the Headmaster crept closer to her with his hand held out in supplication.

“Miss Granger,” he said softly, a kindness in his eyes matched by his demeanour. “Not one of us wishes harm upon young Mr Snape,” her response was a controlled ball of cerulean flame tossed at Dumbledore’s mid-riff. “We are all friends here, Miss Granger, let the charm die and let us talk about our next steps, shall we?”

“Blood,” she whispered as the tendrils of fire licked up the edges of Dumbledore’s ancient bookshelves. Containing so many rare antiquities that normally Hermione would dive in the line of a hex to protect. She was staunch and defiant in her promise to save Severus and give him happiness with Lily, not that Lily deserved him at this point. “So much blood pouring from his neck. I was there! You just viewed it second hand, but I was there!” She said quietly though her rage stoked the office in her unforgiving heat, her arms reached around her back curling around Severus ribs to keep him close to her. “I _will not_ let anyone near him unless their motive is pure. Unless,” she hissed turning her whisky eyes to Lily who gulped when she saw the reflection of the blue flames dancing in Hermione’s strangely glowing eyes, “they genuinely seek to _hear_ and _listen_ to his side of the argument. Unless they understand the colours in-between black and white. An _incarcerous_ can kill when used right,” Hermione was glaring at Lily now. Her hair was flying in the air cracking and sparking with powerful magic. “If you are all prepared to take in what Severus has to say and act properly on the injustices that has plagued his life,” she fired this comment at Albus who almost looked scared, a brief flicker of fear displayed in the Headmaster’s periwinkle gaze, fleeting but still Lucius caught it and his lips twitched in a smirk. “If you are willing to think for yourself,” the intense heat began to melt the metal fastenings and fixtures, the office took on a Dali-esque vibe. Despite this she and Severus remained unaffected, Lucius now bore the full brunt of her baleful glare as well as the unbearable flame. “Unless you are _willing_ to be _reasonable_ and _reasoned_ with I shall not let _anyone_ near him!” 

It was Alice who stepped forward and bravely stood in the centre of the flame and gazed steadily into Hermione’s golden eyes: “We accept your terms,” she stated calmly. 

“My quarrel is not with you Alice Flowers,” Hermione said with a smile, “you would have helped him earlier if you could have got through the foxes snarling at the quivering rabbit!”

“Still,” Alice sighed. “I am guilty for the crime of complacency and should have done something sooner.” 

“Then I accept your apology,” she said. “So,” Hermione hissed. “Do _all of you_ accept the terms with the same grace and humility as Alice has shown?” 

“I definitely accept the terms,” Lily said truthfully. Whatever Severus said or did to, and for Hermione, must have meant a great deal to the incandescent witch before them because Lily was certain that she had not been shown everything in the Penseive. “You are right, I have not been listening to Sev, only hearing.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Lily: “I shall ensure you do so in the future.” 

The flames seemed to lessen but they still caressed the furniture with their hot little licks up the chair and desk legs, the fluttering ashes settled in Lily’s lungs and she began coughing and mildly hyperventilating. Severus eyes widened in worry. Lily was highly asthmatic, most people who lived in the shadow of a factory had some sort of respiratory problems. He desperately desired the witch to calm down in her quest for justice.

“I too humbly accept the terms,” Lucius bowed at the waist as he cautiously approached the centre of the flame. “Perhaps I have not made allowances and thought for myself.” 

There was one more to acquiesce before she fully lowered her physical barrier between them and Severus. Her head turned to a slightly amused looking Dumbledore. The witch knew he was going to try for vague diplomacy. 

“Miss Granger I will do my best to be less bias,” Dumbledore said.

“Not good enough!” Hermione growled as she unleashed a fantastic fireball and aimed it at the window causing the glass to explode and shatter out of the melting frame. 

“Miss Granger,” Albus said. “I will balance out my replies when...” 

“REASONABLE!” Hermione screamed. Her displeasure displayed dramatically by a blast of wind that guided the now almost white tipped tendrils of the fire. “Were you _reasonable_ when Sirius Black teamed up with Pettigrew,” she spat the last name, “to trick Severus into going down the tunnel where being killed or turned by a werewolf was the end result? What was it you said?” Glass shards rained down on the people but had yet to cut someone. Lucius felt it his chivalric duty to protect the girls in the office. Lily felt safe in his embrace. “Oh yes, you _threatened_ Severus with expulsion! if he dared speak a word about it!” the blaze had almost climbed up to the domed ceiling by now ravishing anything it could. “Do you know you what you would have condemned Severus to? No. I doubt it!” she sneered. “I shall tell you what he would have gone back to, shall I?” she reached for Severus hand tenderly holding it in her protective grasp. “You, oh enlightened one, would have condemned this boy to a house where he was severely neglected. Have you not once taken his safety into account or asked why he wants to be in Slytherin? No,” the last one was spoken so quietly through the fog and fire. “Instead, your solution was to assign Black and his ratty cohort nothing but a slap on the wrist; a week’s worth of detention with their Head of House was not sufficient punishment! You then called Potter a hero just because he did not want to be responsible for his best mate becoming a murderer rather than _any concern_ for Severus well-being. Just now I was witness to a sickening display of abuse and sexual assault from those three hideous brats. YOU let them think they can get away with anything. They knocked Severus on his HEAD – If his neck snapped the right way Potter could have killed him. They need to be taught a proper lesson!”

Lily gasped and began sobbing, she could have lost Sev forever and the Headmaster would have shown little care for her friend. Her memories of Severus giving Lupin Wolfsbane in the future proved his worth in her eyes.

For although the Potters had a great potioneering history, the wonderful and innovative Skele-gro was hailed as a fine addition to magical hospitals everywhere! They also patented the less needed, but still respectably marketed Sleekeazy, as a good hair product amongst teen girls and brides.  However, no matter how dedicated he was to his friends she could not see neither James nor Sirius patiently making Remus batches of Wolfsbane, yet the young man before her did so. The one person who had a right to say no. Yes, she meant her agreement, she would do whatever it took to regain Severus trust in her. Lily desired to know the Severus the future girl knew. As for what the witch revealed about Severus home life that he would have been a permanent part of, broke her heart and, the last point, thinking about it, it was sexual assault. If Sev was a girl, the situation would surely have been handled with less laughs and more help… 

“That was...” 

“I showed you what happened, I showed you his life, yet you still stand there dithering over his _integrity_?” Hermione roared, the paintings had long since fled the scene; the smoke was getting into Alice and Lucius lungs too, Lucius leant Alice his untied cravat to cover her mouth and nose whilst he physically ripped his shirt cuff and enlarged it for his own mouth. For Lily, he kept her mouth and nose lightly covered with his own hand. “His _worth_?” 

“It is not as simple as...”

“Yet, as you saw, it was not _him_ that gave into temptation for the darkness inside – it was _you_ – you somehow twisted it so that a largely innocent man ended up paying the debt thus staining his hands with your blood! I had researched his life whilst on the run and found that he never killed a single person until you weighed his soul and, _despite_ his love for Lily, you _still_ found him wanting, what would Ariana say to you if she could see you now?” 

A flicker of anger sprinted through Albus eyes: “You know nothing of what happened there!”

“Aberforth told us you were taught deception at your mother’s knee,” she snarled.

“Hermione, please, stop!” Alice implored briefly taking the cravat off her mouth, “you are going to hurt yourself,” and it was true. Hermione’s skin was no longer impervious to the heat. “The majority of us agree, please, you could be draining your magic.” 

Slowly, Hermione turned towards Alice and saw her gasping and writhing on the floor. On Alice left, Lily was covering her head with her hands curled into a foetal position whimpering in a fear she was not aware she would ever feel. Lucius was on the right of Alice and he was crawling flat on his belly to try and distract Hermione to stop this blue death flame. An ominous creak and Alice, trembling with fear – turned, her eyes wide as she created a barrier but, in her panic, she shot the wrong spell. One of the free-standing bookshelves rocked back and forth in slow motion, then suddenly it fell and could have crushed Lucius if Lily had not rescued him with her own spell, an improved cushioning charm. She’d added a bit of bounce to it so the books falling from the shelf bounced back up and Alice Accio’d them towards her. Lucius had stopped, lying flat and still on the dust and ash floor, he squeezed his frame on the floor, Lily made an umbrella to cover his entire body just in time as wood and glass splinters began to embed in his exposed skin.

“Not until...” 

“Please,” Severus fell on his knees in front of this vengeful witch. Deploring the fact that he was unable to comfort Lily but was as near as he could be to his friend. Whatever he meant to this girl she clearly admired him and respected him a great deal and felt the injustice of his situation completely. Something told him he had to be the one to calm her down, so he took over. “It does not matter, it is as Flowers says, the majority agree – do not drain your magic on my account – you could kill us all!” 

“Hermione,” Alice shouted.

“I hate unfairness, prejudice, inequality and bigotry,” Hermione growled. “I want you to be the only people I shall allow near Severus. Albus Dumbledore, you have been weighed and found wanting by the goddess **Danu**!” 

Suddenly the bluebell flames stopped, Hermione threw up what little bile she had and then took a drowsy panoramic gaze at the damage caused in the destruction of her possessed fury. “Wha’s 'appened? – looksz – looksz like szomeonesz had tantwum – nighty night then. Forgot – Szevserusz, you are beszt of bezseszt hoomanly posszible, right! Juszt look in the mirror and and every day of yer life look into it, yeah, and tell yerszelf that: I Szeverusz Tobiasz Sznape isz the bezseszt Szlytherin of of of ‘em all...!” she fainted in Lucius arms.

“Madam Pomfrey!” yelled Alice between coughs through the floo connection. 

If Hermione had not collapsed when she did she would have seen Madam Pomfrey in her thirties, sporting a figure that De Milo would be jealous of, not that Poppy would agree. It was no secret that boys plan injuries just to flirt with the curvaceous paediatric healer. Even Lucius tilted his head to view her at the right angle, ‘academically’ observing her, as a connoisseur of the feminine anatomy that he was, to compare her with the other witches in his life and wished his father would foist him on this Madam Pomfrey. She could not be much older than him. Her generous figure made his hands want to grab and caress her, entranced by her womanly curves, if he wanted to he was sure that it would be a pleasure to watch her worship him.

Her sharp voice and no-nonsense bustling soon put paid to that fantasy.

Besides, with an unconscious Hermione in his arms; emitting shallow breaths roughly through her mouth, he felt that he had betrayed the comatose witch in some way by the merest twinge of thought of seducing the other woman. The witch who was here to help his Hermione. Lucius realised that the rhythmic rise and fall of Hermione’s chest becalmed his own anxiety that she, the one being he did not know he needed to be whole, was alive. After the fierce show of protection, she’d yielded for Severus Snape, she had gained his full respect. Not to mention her soul had reached out for someone of the old ways. Danu, the ancient conveyor of justice and equality, used Hermione as a vessel to show how displeased with Albus as a guardian of the young, she was. 

He was no buffoon, he had felt something rousing inside him the moment he clapped eyes on the petite wild witch. Nothing had prepared him for the metaphorical Quaffle thrown through the hoop at the centre of his heart when they touched, it was like he was waiting for her his whole life. When people were distracted with diagnosing and protecting her from more harm, including deliberate damage to herself, Lucius stroked her hair away from her face and decided then and there she was to be a V.I.W guest in Malfoy Manor. Abraxas could not deny the girl from the future, a witch who held valuable information, perhaps she could even grow to love him?  A witch whose motives were so pure Danu saw her worthiness to be her voice, to judge and pass on impartial justice where it was needed.         

A witch that had selflessly travelled decades to a point when she was not even born, to save their world. In one fell swoop, Lucius felt all perspective spin like those old toys for children, twirling so fast all the bright colours blurred into one. Hermione was Muggleborn, yet the Ancient Goddess Danu had chosen her as the herald of justice as she used to in pre-Roman times also convey her thoughts through druids of only purest intentions.

If he had looked up he would have seen a highly confused Severus Snape being comforted by Lily though his eyes were on the witch who’d almost burned herself to keep him from harm. Lily finally noticed where his gaze was reaching and narrowed her eyes once again showing obvious signs of jealousy for the girl. 

“Sev,” she said trying to get him to focus on her, “Sev!” 

“What?” he snapped in return.

“Do thee want a drink?”

“Please,” he said mechanically. “Lily, who is she?” 

“Her name is Hermione Granger,” Lily said. “A girl from the future.” 

“She seemed to think everyone in the room was using me, hurting me, why would she think that?”

“Sev, you’d better look into the Penseive,” she said gently. “There is a lot in there that won’t be easily explained.” 

“O-ok,” he stammered a little uncertain about peering into his future. “What harm can it do?” 

Lily and Alice swapped furtive glances at each other: “Um, you best not judge until you have been shown.” 

“Can you come with me?” he asked Lily. 

Lily did not feel like watching them all over again, but she had to, at least she could somewhat guide her friend through his future and explain a few bits. She just hoped she did not have to witness his death for a third time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.H.E.W is a little better than S.P.E.W oui?
> 
> I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> I will try and keep the angst to a minimum the next chapter and it will definitely get more SNILY action.

**Author's Note:**

> i: To Mute This Person For Now We Must Be Cunning and Sly  
> ii: Unmute this person for the deception has been done
> 
>  
> 
> Not sure how frequent the updates would be but I hope to get the next chapter out asap.


End file.
